


Just Another Day on the Starship Enterprise

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Of course Jonathan Archer shows up, POV T'Pol, T'Pol has trouble talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: T'Pol just had to walk by the armoury at that moment. And of course, Captain Archer just had to show up right then too. Now the poor Vulcan has the very unpleasant honour of explaining to the Captain why he can't go in the armoury at the moment.





	Just Another Day on the Starship Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written on yet another whim of mine. :)

T'Pol stopped in her tracks as she neared the armoury doors. An unpleasant odor wafted to her sensitive nose. Quirking an eyebrow up in puzzlement, she quickly (and much to her dismay) realised exactly _what_ that smell was. Stepping towards the wall, she pressed her ear to it and listened for confirmation. Yes, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed were most certainly in there. Yes, they were most certainly engaged in sexual activity, if the smell and... _moaning_ was anything to go by.

T'Pol pulled away from wall as she heard Tucker murmur some sexual comment to Reed. She had heard and _smelled_ quite enough. And then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. "Sub-Commander?" T'Pol turned around and saw Archer standing behind her, his gaze curious. "Is there something wrong?"

T'Pol glanced at the data pad in Archer's hand, then back at him. "Are you delivering something to the armoury?"

"Oh, yes," Archer replied, glancing down at the pad in his hand. "One of Lieutenant Reed's friends transmitted these to me. They're new design schematics for the phase cannons. If Malcolm could implement these designs to ours, it should boost their power efficiency by at least sixty percent."

T'Pol nodded. In spite of her training, she couldn't hold back the very faint discolouration that traced her cheeks. "Perhaps you should not enter the armoury just yet, Captain."

Archer looked back up at T'Pol in slight confusion. "Why not?" T'Pol didn't know how to put her answer in words. How were humans so easily able to communicate double meanings with their words- to be direct yet at the same time _indirect?_ To put it simply, it boggled her mind.

T'Pol exhaled slowly and told the Captain in a lower voice, "Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are currently... occupied at the moment."

"What do you mean occupied?"

If T'Pol were human, she would have pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. But her training kept her as seemingly stoic as ever. She lowered her voice further as she answered, "They are engaged in a... rather _intimate_ activity."

Archer's expression didn't change. "And how, may I ask, do you know this?"

"In addition to our sensitive ability to smell, Vulcans also have rather strong hearing," T'Pol replied. _Unfortunately,_ she thought. "As I said before, you may not want to enter at the moment. Unless the idea of two senior officers engaging in-"

"Alright, that's enough, Sub-Commander," Archer interrupted, clearly struggling not to laugh. "Um, I'll just wait until Lieutenant Reed comes to the bridge... or something. Ah, see you later... I guess." With that, the amused yet rather flustered Captain turned and made his way down the corridor back to the turbolifts. Meanwhile, T'Pol gave the armoury doors a final glance before heading in the opposite direction. Her reports could wait another hour or two.

It was just another day on the Starship Enterprise, after all.

~Fin~


End file.
